Bella Buys a Brand New Car
by EclipseFanatic
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for two years now...she decides that it is time to buy a new car...Just for fun! Better than it sounds!
1. Audi Anyone?

I stared down at the ring that Edward had given me. It had been exactly 2 years 50 days 12 hours and 5 minutes since we had gotten married. He had changed me 10 days after the wedding. I let my finger run over the spot on my neck where he had bitten me. But, I wasn't reminiscing just to reminisce. I missed my truck.

After the wedding, we had told everyone that we would be staying at the house for a week and then, we would be off on our honeymoon. Unfortunately, on the way to the airport, Edward and I had gotten into a terrible crash. The car had burned up so that there was nothing left of our bodies.

That is not truly what happened though. After the wedding, Edward brought me back to his house to make good on his promise. Then, it was time for my transformation. Of course, we would need an alibi. So, while I was writhing in pain, Alice took the liberty of wrapping my truck around a tree and burning it.

When I first found out, I was devastated. I loved that truck. Now, Edward had to drive me around everywhere. Not that I mind, I loved being with him. But, as my looks changed during the change, so did my dislike for speed. I was just like the other Cullen's, I loved going over 100 mph. There was no better way to drive. So, I had decided that it was time for me to get my very own car.

Everyone was out hunting today. Alice and I were the only ones that remained at the house. We had moved to a remote place in Oregon. The house we lived in was an old Victorian with three floors and a basement. The basement was refurbished so that Edward and I could live in it. It was very spacious and even had a living room and a bathroom.

I left our room and went up two flights. I went to the end of the hall and knocked on Alice and Jasper's bedroom door.

"Come in, Bella," a musical voice called to me. I opened the door to find Alice's floor littered with clothing.

"Um Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her. She continued to rummage and answered my question.

"I'm looking for my buying-a-new-car outfit," she informed me. So she had already seen my plan, I thought she would. Then, she disappeared into her bathroom and was standing in front of me a second later. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a blood red tank top, and a black leather jacket. She was also wearing a pair of black patent heels.

"Isn't that a little much? I'm just going to get a car," I told her.

"Bella, you are not _just_ going to purchase a new car. This is very important. It has to be fast, sleek, and above all, it has to match you're outfit," she told me.

"In that case, I had better go change." I ran back down into so that I could change. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. I slipped on my favorite blue shirt and changed into my silver Dolce and Gabbana heels.

Then, I went into the living room where Alice was waiting for me.

"That is perfect!" she squealed. Then, she grabbed me by the hand and towed me towards her 911 Turbo, her pride and joy.

We got in and sped off at over 100 mph. At this rate, we would make it to LA in no time. We sped down the streets of California. Lucky for us, it was a very cloudy day. It was the perfect day for car shopping…well, for vampires at least.

Finally, after 2 hours of driving, we had reached the dealership. Alice had called ahead to let them know that we were coming, so there was a man waiting for us when we stepped out of the car.

"Hello ladies, my name is Tom and I will be helping you today," he told us.

"Hi I am Alice and this is Bella. Bella is looking to buy a new car," Alice told him.

"Do you know what you are looking for?" He asked me.

"Something fast and sleek," I told him.

"Okay, do you have a price range?" He asked.

"The sky's the limit," Alice told him.

"Okay, well if you follow me, we have a few models for you to look at," He said. He led us to a showroom that had been closed off for our use. He showed me a few convertibles and a couple of coupes, but none of them were what I wanted. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it.

I walked over to it and ran my fingers over the hood. This was the car that I wanted. It was silver and very sleek.

"Ah, so I see that you have found the A8. This car was made for speed," he informed me.

"Alice, this is the one," I told her.

"Oh my god, Bella, that one is perfect!" She squealed. "The best part is, it matches your outfit!"

So that was it, in a matter of 20 minutes, I had found the car that I wanted. I got it in the silver color. Now, I got to drive it home. After my many protests, Alice got out her checkbook and paid for my car. She said that it could be an early Christmas present.

Then, we were off, driving down the highway. I was going at 150 mph. I relished in the speed. My truck could never in a million years go this fast, it could barely make fifty. We drove for another two hours until we were finally home.

We pulled in the driveway, and I parked my car in front of the house. Alice parked her Turbo next to mine.

"Hey everyone, come see what we got today!" Alice called. Everyone came out onto the porch. When the boys saw my car, their jaws dropped. Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Bella, that is one nice car," he told me.

"I know," I told him, leaning against the hood. All four of the boys came over to inspect my car. They looked over every inch of it. Then Edward came over to me, I could see the look of jealousy in his eyes.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him.

"It's nice, I guess," he said. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to look as if it wasn't really as awesome as everyone thought.

"Oh so I guess that you don't want to take it for a drive?" I asked him. I dangled the keys in front of his face. "Ah well, I guess that I'll just put it away for the night."

Fast as lightning, he snatched the key out of my hand and was in the car sitting in the driver seat. Emmett and Jasper raced to get in the car as Edward sped out of the driveway.

"Men," I said, shaking my head. "Make sure you bring it back in one piece!" I yelled after them, even though they were probably too far away to hear it.

I shook my head and walked inside; I guess I would be the one driving us around from now on. That was _if_ Edward ever let me get back in the driver's seat.

**2hrs later…**

Finally, they got back to the house. I went outside and leaned on the railing. Jasper and Emmett passed me on their way into the house.

"That is one sweet car Bella," Emmett said.

"Ditto," Jasper said. I laughed as they walked into the house.

Then Edward walked up to me and I held out my hand for the keys. He reluctantly dropped them into my hand and stowed them in my pocket.

"So, how was it?" I asked.

"Awesome," was all he could reply before he walked into the house behind Jasper and Emmett. I let out a chuckle. I truly did love my new car.

So, what did you think? This is my first story on this site, so I would appreciate some feedback!!


	2. Audi Anyone? alternate version

**So, this is chapter 2. This is an alternate version to chapter 1. Based on a review I got, I changed it so that you would have more Edward and Bella action. Personally I like this chapter more. **

I stared down at the ring that Edward had given me. It had been exactly 2 years 50 days 12 hours and 5 minutes since we had gotten married. He had changed me 10 days after the wedding. I let my finger run over the spot on my neck where he had bitten me. But, I wasn't reminiscing just to reminisce. I missed my truck.

After the wedding, we had told everyone that we would be staying at the house for a week and then, we would be off on our honeymoon. Unfortunately, on the way to the airport, Edward and I had gotten into a terrible crash. The car had burned up so that there was nothing left of our bodies.

That is not truly what happened though. After the wedding, Edward brought me back to his house to make good on his promise. Then, it was time for my transformation. Of course, we would need an alibi. So, while I was writhing in pain, Alice took the liberty of wrapping my truck around a tree and burning it.

When I first found out, I was devastated. I loved that truck. Now, Edward had to drive me around everywhere. Not that I mind, I loved being with him. But, as my looks changed during the change, so did my dislike for speed. I was just like the other Cullen's, I loved going over 100 mph. There was no better way to drive. So, I had decided that it was time for me to get my very own car.

Everyone was out hunting today. Alice and I were the only ones that remained at the house. We had moved to a remote place in Oregon. The house we lived in was an old Victorian with three floors and a basement. The basement was refurbished so that Edward and I could live in it. It was very spacious and even had a living room and a bathroom.

I left our room and went up two flights. I went to the end of the hall and knocked on Alice and Jasper's bedroom door.

"Come in, Bella," a musical voice called to me. I opened the door to find Alice's floor littered with clothing.

"Um Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her. She continued to rummage and answered my question.

"I'm looking for my buying-a-new-car outfit," she informed me. So she had already seen my plan, I thought she would. Then, she disappeared into her bathroom and was standing in front of me a second later. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a blood red tank top, and a black leather jacket. She was also wearing a pair of black patent heels.

"Isn't that a little much? I'm just going to get a car," I told her.

"Bella, you are not _just_ going to purchase a new car. This is very important. It has to be fast, sleek, and above all, it has to match you're outfit," she told me.

"In that case, I had better go change." I ran back down into so that I could change. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. I slipped on my favorite blue shirt and changed into my silver Dolce and Gabbana heels.

Then, I went into the living room where Alice was waiting for me.

"That is perfect!" she squealed. Then, she grabbed me by the hand and towed me towards her 911 Turbo, her pride and joy.

We got in and sped off at over 100 mph. At this rate, we would make it to LA in no time. We sped down the streets of California. Lucky for us, it was a very cloudy day. It was the perfect day for car shopping…well, for vampires at least.

Finally, after 2 hours of driving, we had reached the dealership. Alice had called ahead to let them know that we were coming, so there was a man waiting for us when we stepped out of the car.

"Hello ladies, my name is Tom and I will be helping you today," he told us.

"Hi I am Alice and this is Bella. Bella is looking to buy a new car," Alice told him.

"Do you know what you are looking for?" He asked me.

"Something fast and sleek," I told him.

"Okay, do you have a price range?" He asked.

"The sky's the limit," Alice told him.

"Okay, well if you follow me, we have a few models for you to look at," He said. He led us to a showroom that had been closed off for our use. He showed me a few convertibles and a couple of coupes, but none of them were what I wanted. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it.

I walked over to it and ran my fingers over the hood. This was the car that I wanted. It was silver and very sleek.

"Ah, so I see that you have found the A8. This car was made for speed," he informed me.

"Alice, this is the one," I told her.

"Oh my god, Bella, that one is perfect!" She squealed. "The best part is, it matches your outfit!"

So that was it, in a matter of 20 minutes, I had found the car that I wanted. I got it in the silver color. Now, I got to drive it home. After my many protests, Alice got out her checkbook and paid for my car. She said that it could be an early Christmas present.

Then, we were off, driving down the highway. I was going at 150 mph. I relished in the speed. My truck could never in a million years go this fast, it could barely make fifty. We drove for another two hours until we were finally home.

We pulled in the driveway, and I parked my car in front of the house. Alice parked her Turbo next to mine.

"Hey everyone, come see what we got today!" Alice called. Everyone came out onto the porch. When the boys saw my car, their jaws dropped. Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Bella, that is one nice car," he told me.

"I know," I told him, leaning against the hood. All four of the boys came over to inspect my car. They looked over every inch of it. Then Edward came over to me, I could see the look of jealousy in his eyes.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him.

"It's nice, I guess," he said. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to look as if it wasn't really as awesome as everyone thought.

"Oh so I guess that you don't want to take it for a drive?" I asked him. I dangled the keys in front of his face. "Ah well, I guess that I'll just put it away for the night."

Fast as lightning, he snatched the key out of my hand and was in the car sitting in the driver seat. Emmett and Jasper raced to get in the car as Edward sped out of the driveway.

"Men," I said, shaking my head. "Make sure you bring it back in one piece!" I yelled after them, even though they were probably too far away to hear it.

I shook my head and walked inside; I guess I would be the one driving us around from now on. That was _if_ Edward ever let me get back in the driver's seat.

**2hrs later…**

Finally, they got back to the house. I went outside and leaned on the railing. Jasper and Emmett passed me on their way into the house.

"That is one sweet car Bella," Emmett said.

"Ditto," Jasper said. I laughed as they walked into the house.

Then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I leaned back into Edward's chest.

"So, I see that you are trying to out do me, huh?" He whispered into my ear. I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him.

"Me? Never," I told him, acting shocked. "Though, I think we all know who has the best car now."

"Oh, you think that do you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well obviously, I mean you have had yours for god knows how long," I told him.

"Well, if you are going to be mean to me, then I guess you don't want your keys back," he told me. He dangled them in front of my face, and just as I was about to snatch them away, he put them in his back pocket. "Nope, you're going to have to catch me if you want them back." With that he let go of me and started to run through the forest.

I ran after him and I caught him by the arm. Luckily, when I had been changed, all my clumsiness had disappeared and we had found out that I was now faster than him. I swung him around and pushed him up against the nearest tree. I stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye.

"Now Edward, why would you do that to me?" I asked, trying my best at puppy dog eyes. I knew that it would work, it always worked.

Edward swallowed hard before he answered me, "Um, I don't know," he answered lamely.

I started to kiss up his neck and then I laid kisses all along his jaw line before my lips found his. I pressed myself to him and kissed him. He kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around him and reached into his back pocket and grabbed my keys. I pulled back with a huge smile on my face, twirling my keys around my finger.

"Hey, I wasn't done kissing you," he complained.

"Well, I guess you will have to catch me then," I laughed. Then I darted off towards the house, with him hot on my heals, all thoughts of the car now out of our minds.

**So, what do you think? I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!! This is my first story on this site, so it would mean a lot to me!**


End file.
